


Love Me 'til My Dying Breath

by Clytemnestrasrevenge (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith (style), Established Relationship, Gun Violence, Hitmen, I think its funny but I have a weird sense of humor, Jaehwan has a potty mouth, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Injuries, Violence, Weapons, alcohol but its medicinal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge
Summary: "See! Is there anything our love can’t fix?"“Uh… the bullet hole you just put in that guy’s face.”"… Touché."





	Love Me 'til My Dying Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hyuken suck at their job
> 
> *I was going through Tumblr prompts and ended up combining about twenty, and this was born*

Sanghyuk stared through the scope of his riffle, eye trained on the blonde man standing on the top of a building fifty feet away. From his vantage point, he watched as his target tied the end of a grappling line around one of the large airducts protruding up from the tar covered roof. The man shouldn’t be able to see Sanghyuk, lying on his stomach in the dark, a beanie covering his auburn hair, but still. Better safe than sorry.

The man glanced around once, twice, Sanghyuk inhaling. He exhaled, slow, his finger covering the trigger just as his target looked directly at him. Light must have reflected off the lens of his scope or something. Shit.

Sanghyuk fired, but the man was no longer visible between his crosshairs. “Shit,” he repeated, out loud this time as he lifted his head. His target had ducked a split second before he pulled the trigger, and when Sanghyuk looked back through the scope he saw the blonde man smiling and waving at him.

“What a fucking idiot,” Sanghyuk mumbled, trying to line up another shot, but the opportunity was lost. He sat up, pulling the handgun from his inside pocket instead and taking aim. The blonde man blew him an exaggerated kiss, snapped a belay clip onto the line he had been setting up, and jumped off the roof.

Sanghyuk took two shots before he inevitably had to roll to the side, a bullet whizzing so close to his ear that he actually heard it cut through the air. And just like that, his target was gone, hidden from view behind an office building. The assassin sighed, pulling out his cellphone and sending a single text.

**Missed, I’ll get him next time.**

He wasn’t expecting a reply, so he opened his gun case and started field stripping his weapons. This man was, by far, the hardest mark he’d ever been hired to kill.

**°o°o°o°**

His key silently slid into the lock on his apartment door, gun case slung over his shoulder and beanie tucked into his pocket. It had been a long night, and all Sanghyuk wanted to do was chug three bottles of Soju and pass out. The lights were off once he finally was able to finesse the sticky lock open. He really needed to call his super about that.

“So, come here often?”

Sanghyuk peered through the darkness, just able to make out a tall, lean figure propped up against the back of his couch. He grinned.

“This is our fucking apartment.”

The figure hummed, crooking a finger as the assassin shut the door. Sanghyuk set down his case and rolled his shoulders, leaving the lights off and approaching the man with easy slowness. “I didn’t know you were back in town, I thought you came home tomorrow,” the man added, his liquid brown eyes sparkling in the dimness as the cold barrel of a gun was pressed to the center of Sanghyuk’s chest.

“Came home early, thought I might surprise you,” the assassin replied, ignoring the weapon entirely and letting his hands come to rest on the man’s waist. “How romantic! Did you bring me flowers?”

“No, but I did pick up some of that chocolate cereal you like.”

“Aw, my hubby wubby is so thoughtful.”

Sanghyuk smiled wider, gently taking the gun from the man’s hand and putting it back into the holster he knew would be strapped to the man’s thigh. He leaned in, lips only an inch from the others, when he felt a sharp sting against his hip. Knife edge. “You wouldn’t _really _have shot me, would you baby? Without even giving me a goodbye kiss?”

“Of course, I would have. My professional reputation is at stake.”

The man chuckled, low and throaty. “So cold blooded.”

“Isn’t that why you love me?” Sanghyuk asked, watching as the other man lowered his tactical grade hunting knife and slid it back into its sheath. “Mhm. I’ve missed you baby.”

“I’ve missed you too, Jae.”

**°o°o°o°**

Jaehwan didn’t particularly care for guns. That’s not to say he wasn’t proficient in using them, he just preferred to conduct operations at close range. This particular target, however, required that he break out his old and well-worn sniper riffle. It had been at the very back of his closet. Honestly, he thought he had lost it for a good half an hour.

The empty penthouse he was camped out in had floor to ceiling windows, an excellent spot from which to spy. He had taken a peek at his husbands phone this morning while Sanghyuk was still asleep, so he knew where to wait for him.

’10:20 pm appointment with Mr. Kim, room 4 on the 18thfloor of 396 Yanghwa-ro’

Seriously, this was child’s play.

Jaehwan fit the stock of his M24 more snuggly against his shoulder, modulating his breathing rhythm just as the most handsome target in the universe appeared in the hotel suite he was watching.

This was why he loved Sanghyuk. His husband didn’t even ask the man whose room it was a question, simply lifted the matte black Berretta 92 Jaehwan had bought him two Christmas’s ago, pointed it directly at the man’s head, and then half his target’s face was blown off. An effortless killer if Jaehwan had ever seen one. And he cleaned up _so _well, that suit must be new.

Jaehwan let off a warning shot, just an inch to the left of his husbands’ shoulder. It was no fun if his targets weren’t expecting it, Jaehwan liked a challenge. Sanghyuk took cover right away, ducking down behind the hotel bed, and then Jaehwan’s phone began to ring.

_‘Hey, my darling husband that I love with all my heart. You wouldn’t happen to be shooting at me, would you?’_

Jaehwan smiled, putting the call on speaker and lining up his sights with the spot his husband just disappeared behind. “Maybe, stop hiding like a little bitch and come out.”

_‘I apologized for last week, you’re not still upset about that, are you?’ _

“Of course not, baby, you really think I can hold a grudge against my own husband?”

_‘Uh- you lit a pile of my clothes on fire when I got out anniversary date mixed up.’_

“You deserved it, and if you forget it again, I’ll skip a step and burn down the whole building.”

Sanghyuk’s head poked out over the edge of the bed, but he ducked again so Jaehwan’s shot missed.

_‘You picked a good spot, low wind interference.’_

“Are you trying to tell me how to do my job?”

_‘It was a complement!’_

“Your tone was judgie.”

_‘Okay angel, since it’s Friday night,’ _Sanghyuk said, catching Jaehwan off guard and running to hide behind the counter of the little bar, _‘Why don’t I take you to dinner? Somewhere nice?’_

“It’s 10:25 pm.”

_‘Then what if I cook for you? We can light candles and everything, I’ll even wear that apron you like.’_

Jaehwan deliberated for a few moments, but he eventually decided to let himself be pampered. He deserved it.

“Fine. Stay down for a second, I have to sign my name,” Jaehwan replied, taking a breath before shooting eight rounds into the hotel room wall. Two for the eyes and five for the mouth. His signature smiley face.

_‘You’re literally a child.’_

“Do you want to get shot? Because your behavior is telling me that you do.”

_‘No, no! I love you angel! You’re my favorite person in the whole wide world.’_

Jaehwan squinted at his husband as he slowly stood up from behind the bar, giving Jaehwan an adorable little wave. “I love you too.”

_‘See! Is there anything our love can’t fix?’_

“Uh… the bullet hole you just put in that guy’s face.”

_‘… Touché.’_

Jaehwan got to his feet, assessing the damage to the window he’d been shooting through. The owners of this place really wouldn’t be pleased when they got back from vacation.

_‘I’ll meet you at home, see you soon.’ _

Sanghyuk waved one more time before hanging up the phone, holstering his handgun, and leaving the hotel room. Jaehwan looked down at his own phone and sent a single message.

**Missed, I’ll try again.**

**°o°o°o°**

It had been half an hour since the attempted murder of Han Sanghyuk, and he was preemptively lighting the tappers on the dining table when his husband stumbled through the front door. He tossed his guitar case (because why would he use something normal to transport his weapons) on the entry hall floor, and shouted, “Those fucking _dickheads!”_

“Which ones?” Sanghyuk asked, turning to smile at the elder but nearly dropping the match in his hand. Jaehwan’s shirt front was soaked through with blood, his cheek was scraped up, and he looked absolutely livid. “What happened to you?!” he exclaimed, blowing out the match and jogging over to the elder.

“A group of thugs fucking jumped me on the way out! One of them _literally _shived me, like a fucking amateur! No class what so ever!”

“Why?!”

“I don’t know! But another one started shooting at me, so I did what I had too!”

Sanghyuk looked down at Jaehwan, a bemused smile on his face. “Asked me to come help?”

“Stabbed him in the throat!”

With a heavy sigh, the younger shut the door and helped his husband into the kitchen, turning off the stove as he leaned Jaehwan up against the counter. “So, you thought that driving home while bleeding out was a good idea?”

“I’m hungry and you promised me dinner!”

Sanghyuk lifted the shirt over his husband’s head and dropped it in the aluminum sink (easier to clean up blood in the sink than on the floor) and knelt to inspect the damage. “You need to go to the hospital, angel,” he said, glaring at the red gash on the lower left portion of Jaehwan’s stomach.

His husband scoffed, wincing immediately after. “Oh, I’m sorry, is this _our _stab wound?! No! Just give me the vodka and go get the first aid kit!” he snapped, nudging Sanghyuk in the direction of the fridge with his toe. Sanghyuk went, not putting up much of a fight as he scooped the bottle of ice cold vodka from the freezer door. Injuries always put Jaehwan in a pissy mood.

“Here, but I’m going to have to insist that you wait until I get a towel for the floor before pouring it, I don’t want to spend the rest of the night mopping up your gross bloody- Jae!”

Before the sentence was all the way out of his mouth, Jaehwan had unscrewed the cap and poured an _unnecessarily_ large amount of alcohol down his stomach. And as expected, it got all over the floor.

“Fuck shit bitch cunt dick fuck fuck _fuck!”_

“Your potty mouth is getting out of hand.”

Jaehwan glared at the younger with murder in his eyes. “It helps the pain now shut the fuck up and go get me the god damn first aid kit!” So, Sanghyuk went. He could hear his husband swearing all the way on the other side of their apartment, retrieving the emergency kit from under the bathroom counter.

“Okay, this is going to suck so bite down on this,” the younger said, passing Jaehwan a long-handled wooden spoon and threading fishing line through a curved needle. “I’m going to bite down on _you!”_

He knelt on the floor in front of his husband, the knees of his pants immediately soaked through by the pool of blood and vodka that he _specifically asked not to have to clean up_. Sanghyuk used a lighter from the kit to heat up/disinfect the needle, before he pinched the entry wound closed. At least it wasn’t a through and through, that would have been much harder to fix. 

“Gn fccn da ih!”

“Sorry, didn’t catch that,” Sanghyuk muttered, doing his best to ignore his husbands screams and carefully stitching the wound shut. “If you keep being so loud the neighbors are going to file a noise complaint.”

“You’ve never… complained… about my screaming… before,” Jaehwan replied, the quip broken up between swigs of the medicinal vodka. Sanghyuk grinned, swiping the bottle from his husband’s hand and splashing some more over the fresh stitches. He earned a smack to the chest for his trouble, but still, better safe than sorry.

“I’m putting my foot down, you’re out of commission for the next two weeks,” he said, going to lay a towel over the length of the couch. “You aren’t the boss of me,” Jaehwan spat, glowering down at his injury like it cause him personal offence. “Unless you want to go to the hospital, because let me reiterate that you are in need of medical attention, you are staying home for the next two weeks.”

Sanghyuk lifted his husband as gently as he could, not particularly caring that Jaehwan was sticky with blood and alcohol, and lay him down atop the towel. “You’re all the medicine I need baby,” Jaehwan murmured, wincing a little as he got comfortable.

“Seriously, how did you make it all the way home without going into shock?”

“Adrenaline. Will you feed me now, please? I’ve _really _worked for it.”

“Sure, angel. I was already halfway done with the fried rice so it shouldn’t take too long,” Sanghyuk replied.

Jaehwan dying from blood loss would have saved him a lot of trouble, but really, it wasn’t very sporting. Sanghyuk could taste the alcohol on his husbands plush, soft lips.

**°o°o°o°**

“This is your brilliant plan?! Not only to die, but die in an _exceedingly _stupid way?”

“Yes.”

“Really? Grenades, Jae? _Really?”_

“Stop knit picking and drive!”

Sanghyuk drove, trying to focus on the road in front of him and not the exploding SUV visible in his rearview mirror. There were two more, apparently being driven by the same guys who jumped Jaehwan last month. It turned out that their respective employers didn’t have much faith in the two assassin’s ability to kill each other and had sent people to finish them off. That was probably for the best, as Sanghyuk and Jaehwan had decided to bail on the jobs anyway.

Something exploded much too close to the car for comfort, so Sanghyuk swerved, trying to jostle his husband who was currently halfway out the sunroof.

“Can you please, _please, _drive in a straight fucking line?!”

“Not if you keep almost blowing up my car. Just tell me, _why _grenades?”

Jaehwan ducked inside the car, an evil smile on his face as he dropped a kiss on Sanghyuk’s cheek. “We’ve had them lying around for ages baby. I thought it would be a waste to just leave them.”

Sanghyuk grinned, glancing in the door mirror. “Motorcycle, on the left.”

He heard the clink of a pin being pulled, his husband sticking his upper body back out of the sunroof. “You’re all shit at this!” he shouted, the motorcycle in question flipping over as the grenade detonated.

“You’re doing great, sweetie! Love you!” Sanghyuk called, pulling onto the highway and laughing when Jaehwan tried to knee him in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)   
[Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)   
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/chelseabts95)


End file.
